SHINE 5 Hearts Pretty Cure!
''Note: This fanseries will be transferred from another Wiki. Please check out SHINE 5 Hearts Pretty Cure! at Fandom of Pretty Cure Wiki as well!'' SHINE 5 Hearts Pretty Cure! is FairySina's first next generation to Yes! Pretty Cure 5. The series actually started with the name "Chikara! Pretty Cure 5" but was changed to "SHINE 5 Hearts Pretty Cure!" in May 2015. The main theme of this season are butterflies, roses, royalty and friendship. Story *''SHINE 5 Hearts Pretty Cure! Episodes'' As the organisation of Hatred is trying to get the legendary Heart Key, the destiny chooses five new warriors to fight against Hatred and save the world. Now the Hatred is after the princesses of Palmier Kingdom because they think they know where the Heart Key can be found. Characters Cures * / Momo is pretty shy and uses to stay with those she knows. She usually doesn't talk to strangers. Not because she doesn't want to, but because she can't. Momo is also a little crybaby, crying over almost everything that happens. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is called , the Pretty Cure of hope. * / Purin is a graceful young girl. People say that Purin acts like a true princess. Purin is determined to help and proctect everyone who needs help. She acts towards Momo like a careful older sister while she is 'just' her best friend. Purin is pretty smart and makes friends easily. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is called , the Pretty Cure of tranquility. * Youko is at the same age as Momo and is also her classmate. Youko is a friendly and helpful girl. She tries to encourage Momo when ever it is needed. Because of that, Youko is pretty popular among the students of her age. When Momo was afraid of talking to her, she promised that she will do nothing to her. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is called , the Pretty Cure of passion. * Asuka is a very active student of L'École des Cinq Lumières, who is also a second year student. She is active in almost every club at school, that has nothing to do with sport. Asuka is sometimes descriped as the princess of Cinq Lumières due to her activities at the school. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is called , the Pretty Cure of effervescence. * Amane often spends time there or just close to water. Amane is a calm and smart young girl. But she has problems to understand others' feelings or thought thats why she appears to be cold sometimes. Amane has the power to transform into a Pretty Cure. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is called , the Pretty Cure of intelligence. Mascots * / Cream is Momo, Purin and their siblings' childhood friends. Though she often criticizes the others, she cares actually a lot for them. Cream has a bright heart and an even brighter smile. Cream sees herself as everyones big sister and leader, but due to her clumsiness she sometimes need to be led by others. She usually ends her sentences with "~kuri". * A future buttler from Palmier Kingdom. He is very serious about everthing the princes and princesses are doing. He even follows them to earth to look after the two. He usually agures with Cream. He usually ends his sentences with "~maji". * * The little Airis are little heart-shaped creatures that the Cures have to collect to become more powerful and get to the legendary Heart Key Hatred * Nyanza is the villain to first attack Cure Starlight. Although he seems like a nice cheerful person, Nyanza can be pretty evil and you should not spend any time with him. He is passionate dancer and uses this in his attacks. Nyanza is the first who called Cure Starlight the "Pretty Cure of Cure Rose Garden". * Desire is the second villain to attack the new Pretty Cure 5. She was sent after Nyanza failed all his attemts to defeat the Cures and find the way to the Heart Key. Desire is a real noble woman who really cares for manners but has a short temper. * * * * The monsters that are created by the members of Hatred. Their name comes from meaning "Envy you" or "begrudge". Other * / Macaron is a very loyal and responsible person that takes everything serious. Sometimes too serious. He is Momo's older brother. Though he cares lot about his sister, he is criticizing over almost everything and is also teasing her sometimes, what makes her cry. * / * / * * * * * * * * Locations * - * - * - * - Items * - The main transformation item. The pearl looks like a heart that hangs on the Cure's choker. The Cures transform by saying "Pretty Cure Metamorphose!". * - The item that Hatred is trying to get. The powers of the Heart Key or its location are currently unknown. It is also unknown if the Heart Key even exists. * - A little box where the collected Airi's live. * - A powerful weapon the Cures optain from collecting Airis. Media Merchandise Please refer to main page SHINE 5 Hearts Pretty Cure! Merchandise for more information. Cast Please refer to main page SHINE 5 Hearts Pretty Cure! Cast for more information. Movie * - SHINE 5 Hearts Pretty Cure's movie that tells about the Ichigo-hime and her kingdom. A legendary power will be granted! The SHINE 5 Hearts Pretty Cures make their first movie debut. * - SHINE 5 Hearts Pretty Cure!'s second movie. In this movie Strawberry Maiden makes her second appearance. Trivia *'' '' has the biggest number of mascots. *This season is the first season to have the lead Cure being a mascot. Gallery Kokdamomoka.png|Kokoda Momoka NatsuPurin.png|Natsu Purin CreamyMiminoRose.png|Mimino Rose AyakaYouko.png|Ayaka Youko MitsumotoAsuka.png|Mitsumoto Asuka Amane.png|Hamazaki Amane Marzipan.png|Marzipan CureStarlight.png|Cure Starlight PurinCureGrace.png|Cure Grace CureFiery.png|Cure Fiery CureLumiere.png|Cure Lumière CureFounatin.png|Cure Spring External Links *'Chikara! Pretty Cure 5' at Pretty Cure Generation Wiki References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:SHINE 5 Hearts Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:Pretty Cure Next Generation series Category:Yousei A. Sina